For the past years
by salvatore1864
Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto but Naruto does not love him that way. But, there is someone that Naruto does love. The one and only Itachi Uchiha. After Naruto tells Sasuke he doesn't feel that way, Naruto can't take the emotions of Sasuke, and runs off. After being found by Itachi, Naruto tells Itachi that he loves him and only him, which leads to a kiss in the rain. YAOI!


**Heelllooooooo peeps. Well this is my first GRAPHIC...sorta... Rated M story so be nice. I hope you like it because I worked hard on it. It is ItachiXNaruto one of my other favorite pairings. Reviews and stuff are greatly appreciated ^.- hope you like it ! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be going at it like rabbits ^.^ hehe**

* * *

'' Come on Teme please!'' Naruto begged his friend. '' No Dobe. Ride it yourself.'' Sasuke replied in a cool voice. '' But, Teme I always have someone ride it with me. Please Teme, Please!'' Naruto begged, pulling on Sasuke's sleeve. Sasuke jerked his wrist away and crossed his arms. '' No Naruto-'' Sasuke started out, but was interrupted by a 'herd' of fan girls. '' Sasuke-kun!" One said as all the others caked makeup on and swooned. Sasuke's eyes grew big as he turned to face Naruto. '' Let's go!'' Sasuke shouted as he grabbed Naruto's arm and drug him to the Ferris wheel.

Naruto took a seat on one side of the cart as Sasuke closed the glass door and sat on the other side. '' Thank you Teme.'' Naruto said as he pushed his hands and face to the glass and looked out. '' I didn't really do it for you.'' Sasuke laughed out as he looked at the funny faces Naruto was making.

'' It must get tiring having those girls chase after you all the time. But I bet it's also exciting.'' Naruto said looking away from the window. '' It does get tiring, you got that part right. But it is far away from exciting.'' Sasuke stated as he continued to stare at Naruto as he tilted his head. Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow. '' You are lying Teme. Sakura- Chan is the most popular girl in school. And you have her swooning over you.'' Naruto stated as he switched sides to sit beside of Sasuke. '' Well yeah but I don't give a damn. I am not in the least bit interested in her. My sights have been set on someone else.'' Sasuke breathed out as he pulled Naruto into a hug.

They exited the Ferris wheel and began walking to the car. '' Hey Sasuke.'' They heard a familiar voice from behind them. Naruto was the first to turn around to be met by eyes similar to Sasuke's. _' Just who I wanted to see.' _Naruto thought as he took a step back noticing that Itachi was standing rather close. '_I mean I wouldn't mind if it was just me and Itachi but Sasuke is here.' _Naruto thought as he pulled his phone out and texted his mom that he was on his way home. '' What are you doing here Itachi, You hate anything that is fun?'' Sasuke asked as he leaned against his car and crossed his arms. '' Well, I knew you guys were going to be here so I figured I would stop by and say hey.'' Itachi stated as he stepped closer to Sasuke and stuck his fingers out toward Sasuke's forehead. '' If you touch my forehead Itachi, I will bite the hell out of your hand.'' Sasuke stated as he opened up the passenger door for Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house to play a few video games before Naruto had to leave. '' Hey Sasuke, can I spend the night?'' Naruto asked not even taking his gaze off of the game. '' Sure, just call your mom and tell her.'' Sasuke hollered from the kitchen. Naruto stopped the game and called his mom. '' Fine you can stay tonight Naruto. But be home tomorrow before dinner.'' Kushina stated as she hung up. Naruto heard a knock at the door and made his way over to answer it.

Naruto opened the door to be met by black eyes with a hint of red in them. '' Itachi, what are you doing here?'' Naruto asked looking confused. '' I got bored. So I figured why not come over here.'' Itachi stated rubbing his hands together. Naruto looked him up and down hopping the Uchiha didn't catch the lustful gaze he had. But unfortunately he did. Naruto noticed that Itachi kept rubbing his hands together and the sound of his teeth chattering. '' Are you cold?'' Naruto asked as he took Itachi's hand and jumped at the contact. ''God, Itachi. Have you not heard of a jacket?'' Naruto stated pulling Itachi inside and sitting him on the couch as he pulled his jacket off and pulled it around Itachi.

''How long were you outside?'' Naruto asked as he brought back some hot chocolate and handing one to a very unhappy Sasuke. '' About thirty minutes, I was debating on if I should have come in or leave.'' Itachi stated as he sipped on his hot chocolate. '' You are so stupid Itachi!'' Sasuke yelled as he sat down his hot chocolate. Itachi looked up at Sasuke who was pacing around the living room. '' Teme, shut up and calm down. '' Naruto said as he stood up and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shook it away and went upstairs. '' What is wrong with him?'' Itachi asked, nodding his head toward Sasuke. '' I don't know, but I am about to find out.'' Naruto stated as he stormed up the stairs into Sasuke's room.

Naruto burst into Sasuke's room to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed. Naruto walked over and sat down beside Sasuke pulling him into a hug. '' Tell me what's wrong Teme?'' Naruto asked as he pulled on a strand of Sasuke's hair. '' Me and Itachi don't get along for one. He is annoying and to loud. And he never gives me any privacy.'' Sasuke said as he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. '' Oh, well I still think that you shouldn't be that way towards him. He is the only brother you have, and he means well.'' Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a kiss on the top of his head. '' I know but, he is too loud. '' Sasuke said as he got up from the bed and headed for the door. '' Maybe you're too quiet, Teme.'' Naruto stated as he punched Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke hesitated a minute before he closed the door and turned toward Naruto. '' Dobe, I need to tell you something.'' Sasuke stated as he nodded for Naruto to sit. '' Sure Sasuke, what is it?'' Naruto asked innocently as he sat down beside Sasuke. '' I kind of like someone.'' Sasuke admitted as he avoided eye contact at Naruto. '' Well that's great Sasuke.'' Naruto stated, still not understanding what Sasuke is hinting at. '' Oh my god Dobe, I mean I like you.'' Sasuke fessed up and quickly looked away blushing. Naruto's mouth was opened and his eyes were big. '' Oh, Um…'' Naruto began but couldn't bring the words up to the surface. '' Sasuke, I-I'm sorry bu-but I don't feel that wa-way for yo-you.'' Naruto chocked out as he looked at the hurt Sasuke. Naruto couldn't handle the oncoming tears in both Sasuke and his eyes. Sasuke watched as Naruto stormed out of the room and out of the door.

Naruto had found himself at the bus stop, soaked from running all the way from Sasuke's house. Naruto had tears streaming down his face as he lay down on the bench. '_Why did Sasuke have to say that?' _Naruto thought as he wiped away his tears. Naruto heard someone step up behind him. He turned around to see Itachi standing up behind him with a jacket. Naruto sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. Itachi took a seat at the other side of the bench and wrapped the jacket around Naruto. '' Naru, tell me what's going on?'' Itachi stated as he held his hand out for Naruto to sit next to him. Itachi shifted as Naruto curled up next to him; laying his head on Itachi's chest. '' Sasuke just told me that he liked me.'' Naruto sniffled out and turned to look at Itachi who now grew tense. '' Ok, so what is the big deal about him liking you Naru? You guys have known each other for years?'' Itachi stated as he rubbed loose strands of blonde hair away from Naruto's face. '' The problem is I don't like him that way. And when I told him, he was terribly hurt.'' Naruto stated as he turned to lie on his back so he could look up at Itachi's face. '' Naru, Sasuke will get over it. He would rather you be happy, then for you to be stuck unsatisfied for the rest of your life,'' Itachi stated as he looked at Naruto; Bright aura that people noticed before they ever knew him, Blue eyes that are like the sky, and his hair; soft to the touch but spikey and beautiful. Not to even forget his nicely toned body; not to toned but there is a six pack there.

'' So, Naru? Who do you like?'' Itachi asked as Naruto began to sit up and look Itachi in the eyes. '' Well, Itachi, I don't know if I could say if I just like them,'' Naruto replied in a soft, tired voice. Itachi's breath had stopped sometime during when Naruto touch his cheek with his hand, and when he brought their faces closer together. '' I think I am in love with him.'' Naruto stated as he dropped his eyes down showing long black eyelashes over soft tan skin. '' Who is it you ask,'' Naruto said as a smile approached his mouth and he directed his gaze to Itachi. '' It's you, Itachi.'' Naruto whispered as he bit his lower lip not knowing what was going to happen next. Itachi gave a smirk as he replayed what had just been said in his head. '' Now, you finally know how I have felt for the past years.'' Itachi said as he placed his hand around Naruto's neck and one flat against Naruto's lower back and brought him into a passionate kiss.

Neither of them had noticed they had moved away from the bench and directly into the rain. They were both soaked, but neither cared. Itachi swiped his tongue across Naruto's lower lip and teeth, begging for entrance, Itachi pushed his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth and explored. Naruto bit and sucked Itachi's bottom lip. The world had disappeared to them for the moment. No one or nothing mattered at that moment. Itachi was the one who broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Naruto's as they panted for breath. '' Maybe we should move this to my house.'' Itachi stated as they made their way over to Itachi's car.

They arrived at Itachi's and immediately made their way upstairs into Itachi's bedroom. '' Are you sure, Naru?'' Itachi asked as he stripped Naruto of his shirt. '' Yes, I'm sure.'' Naruto answered as he pulled the band out of Itachi's silky hair; watching it fall around his back and shoulders. Itachi rubbed his hand over Naruto's hardening nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Itachi received small moans from Naruto as he gave the same attention to the other nipple.

Naruto removed Itachi's shirt and slung it into a corner of the dark room. Itachi grinded his hips onto Naruto's receiving growls as the contact of their hardening members sent electricity through each body. Itachi removed himself from Naruto long enough to remove Naruto's jeans. Naruto looked down to see seductive eyes roaming over his almost completely exposed body; this received a blush from Naruto. Itachi slid his tongue over each of Naruto's nipples as he make his way down, dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel.

Naruto's back came off of the bed a couple of times before Itachi pinned him to the bed. Itachi nipped and sucked at Naruto's hips before he took the elastic band between his teeth and pulled Naruto's boxers off. Itachi took Naruto's member into his hand applying a small amount of pressure. Naruto gasped at the pressure, and looked down to see a smirking Itachi licking his lips. '' B-Bastard.'' Naruto stuttered out as he bit his lip. Itachi gave the member a few pumps before he took the head into his mouth and sucked. Naruto whimpered, gasped, moaned, and growled as Itachi painfully tortured him with the slowness. '' Do you like it Naruto?'' Itachi whispered in a seductive voice. Naruto only moaned at the question.

Itachi finally decided to not torture Naruto anymore and finally took the full length into his mouth. '' Aghn.'' Naruto somewhat said as Itachi slurped, sucked, and licked his member. Naruto looked down to see Itachi not breaking eye contact as he bobbed his head. Itachi could feel Naruto wasn't going to last much longer. He picked up the rhythm and began to suck faster. '' I-tachi, I I-m gonna C-co-AGNH.'' Naruto buried his hand into Itachi's hair as he released his seed in Itachi's mouth. '' You taste incredible Naru.'' Itachi said licking his lips and placing a kiss on Naruto's stomach. Itachi put three fingers up to Naruto's mouth and told him to suck.

After Itachi placed one finger at Naruto's entrance, he looked up at Naruto to make sure this was ok. With an assuring nod Itachi pushed one finger deep inside of Naruto. Naruto took a minute to get use to the pain, which quickly turned into pleasure. Naruto pushed himself down onto Itachi as he moaned from the amount of pleasure that coursed through him. Itachi placed a second finger in and stretched Naruto. After Itachi knew Naruto was situated, he added the third finger and began to move them.

Itachi pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube that was on the side table. He readied his member and placed it at Naruto's entrance as he hovered above Naruto. '' Are you sure Naru?'' Itachi asked as he looked down with hooded eyes. '' Yes Itachi I am sure.'' Naruto assured him as he wrapped his legs around Itachi. Naruto link his hands together behind Itachi's head and nodded. Itachi pushed forward into Naruto as he clenched his jaw; but kept his eyes open to look at Itachi. '' Tell me when to move, Naru.'' Itachi stated as he watched his lover relax his jaw. '' Move.'' Naruto stated as he brought Itachi down into a kiss.

Itachi pushed in and pulled out a few times before things really started getting heated up. '' Faster Tachi.'' Naruto panted as he continued the eye contact with Itachi. Naruto arched his back and screamed; the pleasure was completely unbearable. Soon, Itachi was pounding rough into Naruto as they were on the verge of release. '' Do y-you enjoy this?'' Itachi ask as he slowed his pace down to slow, hard thrusts. '' Ye-yes, you ass!'' Naruto screamed as he was being tortured from the slower pace.

After five minutes of torture Itachi picked the speed up. '' Itachi… I-I am gon- co…ITACHI.'' Naruto screamed his lovers name as he released his seed in ribbons of white over Itachi's chest. After a few more thrusts, Itachi came deep in his lover. Screaming his lover's name as he rode out his orgasm.

Itachi stared at his half asleep lover in silence. '' That was amazing.'' Naruto said in a tired voice as he opened his eyes and turned to look at Itachi. '' Yes it was.'' Itachi stated as he kissed Naruto on the bridge of his nose. '' I love you Tachi.'' Naruto whispered as he nuzzled his face into Itachi's neck. '' I love you too Naru.'' Itachi stated as Naruto and he fell asleep.


End file.
